ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Summoner Empyrean equipment guide
I made this Summoner Empyrean equipment guide based on my previous guides. I hope to do this for every job. The goal here is to lay out all the locations of NM's and quests so that everything can be accessed from one page. I want to keep this simple so please don't do any major changes without asking; however feel free to make any minor corrections or fill out missing information. Enjoy...and STAY AWAY FROM THE SUMMONER! --Kraftlos (talk) 06:15, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Basic Summoner Empyrean Set This equipment is pretty weak. Most people will at least want to upgrade their equipment to +1 before bringing it into their regular rotation. Caller's Attire Set Main pieces * Caller's Horn - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Vunkerl for 20,000 Cruor * Caller's Doublet - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Grauberg for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Caller's Bracers - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Grauberg for 25,000 Cruor * Caller's Spats - Purchased from the Bastion Prefect in Abyssea - Vunkerl for 300 Resistance Credits * Caller's Pigaches - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Vunkerl Accessories * Caller's Earring - Drops from Awahondo (NM) in Abyssea - Uleguerand * Caller's Pendant - Drops from Ironclad Severer (NM) in Abyssea - Misareaux * Caller's Sash - Drops from Tonberry Lieje (NM) in Abyssea - Konschtat +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be level 75+ and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) and review the trial, then the moogle will inscribe the trial on your armor piece. When you've collected the seals, return and trade the armor and the required seals to the to chest on the right, then trade the armor to the Moogle receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, the three accessory pieces can't be upgraded. Caller's Attire +1 Set * Horn - 8 Caller's Seal: Head (Trial 4170) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Aggressor Antlion, Kharon, Mielikki *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Ward Warden I *** Quest: Looking for Lookouts * Doublet - 10 Caller's Seal: Body (Trial 4350) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Notorious Monster: Koios **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Notorious Monster: Yaguarogui *** Quest: Let There Be Light **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Notorious Monster: Gamayun ***Dominion Ops: Op 07, Op 08, Op 10, Op 11, Op 12, Op 13 ***Quest: Her Father's Legacy * Bracers - 8 Caller's Seal: Hands (Trial 4330) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Notorious Monster: Bugul Noz ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Notorious Monster: Teekesselchen ***Dominion Ops: Op 02, Op 04, Op 07, Op 09, Op 11, Op 12, Op 13 ***Quest: Getting Lucky ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Chillwing Hwitti ***Dominion Ops: Any? ***Quest: Frozen Flame Redux * Spats - 8 Caller's Seal: Legs (Trial 4190) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Flame Skimmer, Funereal Apkallu, Tuskertrap *** Resistance Ops: Ward Warden I, Desert Rain 1 *** Quest: Soil and Green * Pigaches - 8 Caller's Seal: Feet (Trial 4210) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Gnawtooth Gary, Dvalinn, Hrosshvalur *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet II, Ward Warden I *** Quest: The Boxwatcher's Behest +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Caller's Attire +2 Set *'Horn' - 6 Coins of Vision (Trial 4230) **Attohwa: Ulhuadshi, Lusca **Konschtat: Kukulkan, Bloodeye Vileberry, Turul *'Doublet' - 9 Coin of Ardor (Trial 4390) **Altepa: Bennu **Attohwa: Itzpapalotl **Grauberg: Fuath **Misareaux: Amhuluk, Ironclad Pulverizer **Uleguerand: Apademak, Indrik **Vunkerl: Sedna, Ketea *'Bracers' - 6 Jewels of Wieldance (Trial 4370) **Uleguerand: Resheph **Grauberg: Amphitrite **Vunkerl: Durinn **Attohwa: Ironclad Cleaver **Misareaux: Tristitia, Ironclad Severer * Spats - 6 Cards of Balance (Trial 4250) ** Misareaux: Sobek, Tristitia ** Tahrongi: Chloris, Glavoid, Iratham * Pigaches - 6 Stones of Voyage (Trial 4270) ** La Theine: Briareus Ovni, Ruminator ** Vunkerl: Durinn, Bukhis Category:Guides